The Other Conflict
by CaitlinTrux
Summary: When the second youngest brother makes a statement, the entire family is plunged into their biggest and most brutal conflict yet: Prank War. Alliances are made, friendships broken, betrayal, surprises and randomness from the author. No pairings. Cover Image is cropped from another video.
1. The Battle Lines are Drawn

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, Cait here!**

**For any of you who just happen to stumble upon my other Hetalia fanfic (which is quite unlikely) I'm not giving it up yet, it's just I have these little snippets of stuff that I have yet to organize. So, don't fret, it'll be out soon...I hope.**

**Anyways, back to BroCon. I've liked this series for quite a while, and this stemmed from an idea I had while WAY to hyper and I just had to write it.**

**I hope you like this story, it'll have more chapters later. I'll update...uh, about weekly?**

**The Other Conflict**

**Prologue – The Battle Lines are Drawn**

Just like all great wars, it all begun with a sentence.

Alright, not all great wars. But it's an epic opening, no?

`You know, I could beat all of you without batting an eyelash.' the second youngest stated.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the living room, the weekly `family gathering' time. To the despair of certain members of family, Ema had left the house for a study camp with a span of an entire week. Tsubaki wanted to follow her, but his twin of course stopped him. So a tearful farewell was bid, and the war for attention in the house had a ceasefire.<p>

Unfortunately, that did not mean that the ceasefire would last.

But they didn't know it yet. So let's fast forward a bit.

So, where was I?

Yes, the family gathering. Silly me.

To be very honest, it was not really a normal, board game-ish family gathering. It is literally, the entire family gathered into the living room. No excuses for getting out of it. Ema had insisted this rule many times when she had first came up with the idea. Of course, not as if half of the family wouldn't want to be in the same room as her. Some of them would want to be in the same bed with her anyways.

Sorry.

Anyways, so, Tsubaki, Natsume, Yusuke and Futo, was (of all things) playing Super Mario Cart in front of the TV. While Iori struck up a conversation with Azusa, Subaru and Wataru, Masaomi constantly covering Wataru's ears while standing behind him whenever the Mario-playing idiots utter choice words that are not suitable for children to hear. Ukyo, Kaname and Hikaru had struck up a conversation as well about wine, and poor Louis was left by himself, reading a new fashion magazine and musing about new hairstyle ideas.

Whew, I didn't get off track...wait.

Damn it!

* * *

><p>Back on track, as soon as that holy phrase was uttered, Yusuke almost dropped his controller, Tsubaki did drop his and Natsume accidently crashed Mario into Tsubaki's Princess Peach. Taking his chance to pass them both, Futo cheered as he crossed the finish line first, with the record of six victories in a row.<p>

The other brothers shut up immediately.

`My, my,' Hikaru muttered to himself. `Looks like one of us is starting another game, huh? I wonder if he would win as well.'

Azusa and Subaru were instantly alert, and Iori saw that there was no chance in continuing their conversation and stopped.

Seeing that the chatter in the room had stopped, Ukyo and Kaname stopped talking as well, Masaomi and Wataru looking quizzically at the source of the outburst.

`What do you mean, Futo?' Tsubaki muttered, refusing to meet the eyes of his younger brother. Ema's reject had been a sore point, and the fact that his YOUNGER BROTHER would mention taking them all on at once was like the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, it's not really the problem, but it is an excuse to open up an old wound.

Scratch that.

Yusuke was almost on the brink of tears. HE was the one who loved her first, everything JUST had to go wrong, no? And he couldn't even confess to her.

Being one of the saner ones, Natsume knew immediately that trying to kill Futo would not end well. Especially if his fangirls all attend his funeral. Heck, why doesn't that idol just marry one of them?

And Futo?

Well, Futo was referring to the game. I mean, Mario Cart. Yes, Mario. Not the game of Ema's love or whatever. But he immediately understood how his slip of tongue would cause another round of chaos that would pull apart the entire family again.

So, he couldn't NOT do the right thing.

`Heh, you KNOW what I mean.' he started, stressing the word KNOW. `I mean, look at you guys. Pathetic,' he spat, fully enjoying the glares directed at him.

`Futo, shut up and apologize!' came an outburst. Now everybody stared at Azusa, almost amazed at how HE would be the one to speak up.

`Why would I shut up when all I'm saying is true?'

It took Natsume AND Tsubaki (gasp!) to hold Yusuke down, not that they don't want to kill him. Oh no, they want to slowly rip off his face piece by piece on live TV in front of Ema. Although most likely, she'd be feeling all sorry for him or whatever.

`Apologize, Futo.'

Iori decided to speak up. He also loved Ema, but how could he ever admit it since he also loved his dead girlfriend?

Seeing Iori's face, Kaname immediately paled. He also got rejected, but he's Kaname. He can get past that…right?

OK, he admitted to himself. I still want her.

Subaru tried not to think of her words as she rejected him. And tried to avoid thinking of cutting off Futo's head and dunking it like a basketball. He could also see, in his mind, a person who (almost) deserved to die as much as Futo.

_Natsu-nii._

He admired him before, but he hated him now. Especially since Ema came. Natsume was a strong competitor, and Subaru would crush him. But he failed, and he lost as well.

And so, he found himself speaking up.

`You know what? I could beat YOU alone.' he challenged, trying to sound as confident as he could possibly be, although a small part of his brain was not very sure on the entire idea.

* * *

><p>Almost astonished, the attention of the family was now on him. Futo almost swallowed his tongue when Subaru actually CHALLENGED him.<p>

`Well? Then I hereby challenge all of you, to beat me.' Futo declared boldly.

`I accept the challenge.' Subaru and Yusuke said at the same time.

`I accept.' Tsubaki muttered, his heart still interested in ripping his little brother open.

`Oh, come on,' Natsume said. `This is getting ridiculous!' He liked Ema and all, but this is just an immature brat inviting him to fall to his level!

`Not really. If Tsubaki joins, I'm joining.' said Azusa, to the utter disappointment and shock to Ukyo and Natsume.

`Natsume, you're joining, right?' Tsubaki perked up immediately. `Sure,' Natsume sighed, admitting defeat to something he's going to regret.

`Oooh! Oooh! I'm joining, I'm joining!' said….oh no….Wataru. As all the brothers gaped at the innocent kid, Masaomi mentally facepalmed. He was slightly aware of the tension involving Ema, but…either WATARU is going to join this fiasco, or he doesn't understand. And Masaomi is praying that it is the last.

`I'm joining with Wataru, then' he smiled sheepishly, trying to classify the challenge as purely a fun family activity. He fails.

`Wait, then I'm joining.' Iori said.

`LIKE, NOOO!' The loud outburst from Kaname irked Iori. `I mean, isn't it a little immature for even YOU to be joining?'

_Translation: I know what you are thinking, NO you are not going to okay, I am not going to let you fall into depression if somebody brings up your ex or something like that, stay away from your own sister to avoid trauma…_

`I think it is fun,' Iori said, his eyes staring into the soul of Kaname. `And let's not stop there. I challenge you, Kaname.'

Kaname wanted to cry. Not just from Iori's creepy and soulless eyes, but from the struggle between whether to join for Ema's sake or forfeit to keep Iori out. And there was one side that had a clear victory.

`Alright, alright. I'm in,' he sighed, already regretting his decision.

`This should be interesting,' Hikaru smiled, itching to grab his laptop and recording the new turn of events. `I'm in, and I'll be challenging you, Ukyo.' Plus, he added in his mind, I said I'll be part of this conflict.

Ukyo sighed. `And I thought that you would be slightly more mature. I am not joining in this childish…'

`Awww…Kyo-nii, come on, it'll be fun! I challenge you!' interjected Wataru. And with one look at Wataru's Bambi eyes Ukyo decided that if he made his youngest brother cry he'll be skinned after Futo.

`Fine,' he muttered under his breath as he collapsed into the couch, already having a headache.

Hikaru was still chipper amongst the rest. `And you, Lou-'

And for the first time in this chapter, Louis voices out the question that had been hiding in the reader's mind.

`What is the challenge anyways?'

Oh.

* * *

><p>`Uh…did I just enter myself into a challenge that I didn't know?' Ukyo glared at Hikaru as he grinned sheepishly.<p>

`So, Futo. What's the challenge?' Subaru asked, secretly hoping it was sports related. _I'm going to beat you, Natsu-nii_, he thought.

Futo was momentarily stunned. He was so caught up at watching the others react he forgot to state the most important thing. The CHALLENGE.

Immediately, his mind starts planning. Not fame, he's got plenty of that (also, the last time he tried beating Iori in that he failed miserably), not love, since Ema isn't here, not…

Wait a minute.

He basically has the entire family at his command. And this time, he doesn't have to worry about the outcome. And it will only be one thing.

`Prank war.'

* * *

><p>`Oh, come on, now you're just kidding me,' Natsume banged his head on his controller.<p>

Ukyo decided that the outdoors looked very nice today, and tried to get out, only to find the door padlocked and Hikaru swinging the keys on his finger.

Azusa started regretting his decisions.

Iori's smile faded a bit.

Kaname prayed that he could go back in time.

And Masaomi winced at the thought of the house getting destroyed in the process.

`Sure,' everybody had never heard Tsubaki so serious. `No matter what, I'll beat you.'

Futo almost stepped back from the venom in the last word. Quickly regaining his image, he smiled at everyone, and in the most dramatic voice he could issue, he opened his mouth and-

`LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'

* * *

><p>Everybody stared at Wataru.<p>

`Sorry, I thought it sounded appropriate.'

Futo facepalmed. The dramatic line he had though so deeply was butchered by his (only) younger brother.

`Right, right. Something like that.' he said, and walked out of the room, mind already buzzing full of ideas.

* * *

><p>`Natsu-nii!'<p>

The yell echoed through the room Futo just left.

Natsume looked at Subaru. _Oh no_, he thought. `What do you want, Subaru?'

Subaru mustered up all of his courage, anger and hate. `I challenge YOU.'

Well, things did escalate quickly in one single chapter, no?

Natsume stared right back at his brother, remembering those days when Subaru actually looked up to him. There was only one answer.

`Alright, Subaru. Prepare to GO DOWN.'

* * *

><p>`Well, from the way things are going, I guess this is an all out war, no?' Hikaru mused to himself as he started to walk out, already planning a new chart, most important players etc. `But no matter what, I'm going to be interested in how this would affect the entire history of the family…'<p>

Chuckling to himself, he left the room.

* * *

><p>Natsume found himself being beckoned over by Tsubaki.<p>

`Hey, Natsume,' Tsubaki started with a low voice.

`What's the need for such a soft voice, man?' Natsume grumbled while using the same soft voice.

`Like, do you want to be my ally? We could be the Triplets Team again like when we were kids.'

Natsume almost scoffed. `Did Azusa actually agree to this?'

Tsubaki slapped himself in the forehead. `OI, AZUSA! YOU WANNA BE MY ALLY?' he called all the way over the room to Azusa, who was talking with Iori.

Azusa looked briefly at him, smiled and gave a quick nod.

`Yup, Azusa agreed! You joining?' smiled Tsubaki.

Natsume was almost tempted to say yes, but a small voice reminded him that Tsubaki is the enemy as well.

`No thanks, I want to beat Subaru all by myself,' he said, watching the eldest triplet droop a little.

`Alright, then,' Tsubaki laughed, `I'll be going shopping for supplies for now. Good luck, brother.'

* * *

><p>`Hey, Masa-nii, we're a team, right?'<p>

`Hmm?' Masaomi was taken back to reality as he looked at the expectant face of Wataru. `Ah, sure.'

Wataru's face sparkled with excitement. `Then let's beat ALL the others!'

* * *

><p>And thus, the war begun.<p>

And who will win?

**Author's Note**

**Ah, and it's the end of the first chapter!**

**Please review, and I'll update faster, okay?**


	2. Spare Chapter: Rules of the Game

**Author's Note:**

**Dude, I'm like SUPER sorry. I mean, I promised and I've been getting these awesome reviews, yet I failed to update!**

**There was another chapter, but during my computer's hard drive breakdown I think it's lost forever (Along with quite a few other Hetalia fanfiction chapters), I'm typing this by memory though.**

**Therefore, I might update it occasionally, but so far nothing's going against these rules.**

**So to make it up, here's a quick side chapter on what this will be like. ALONG WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW!**

**The Other Conflict**

**Side Chapter – Rules of the Game**

By the time it was dinner, somebody tacked a sheet of paper of the living room door, titled PRANK WAR RULES.

Futo denies that it was him.

And of course, none of the brothers knew who tacked it up, except for one…

* * *

><p>Anyways, as the rules were quite fair, they agreed to it. Here's your copy of the rules.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PRANK WAR RULES<strong>

1. No permanent damage must be caused, physical or mental. Violations of these rules can be complained towards the rest of the family.

2. Everyone in the family must participate. Teams can be formed, and challenges can be issued towards other teams/brothers.

3. Blackmail is acceptable, and may be used in future events. However, beware that other people would have taken pictures as well, and may start a blackmail war.

4. The winner of the prank war may choose to spend an entire weekend with Ema when she comes back, and will be UNDISTURBED BY OTHER BROTHERS.

5. Props and such can be used.

6. There must not be pranks during the first day (i.e. today) and it will be the preparation time.

7. Surrender is not applicable till the third day.

8. The pranker can choose to blame his pranks on another person, or to lie about it.

9. By the end of the prank war, the losers must fix up the house to its previous state. They will also be subject to eternal humiliation by the other brothers.

10. Ranking will be decided at the end of the week through a vote by all brothers. Each brother must not vote for themselves, and must be completely truthful about who beat them.

11. By the end of the week, all brothers must honestly confess to which pranks they had done, and rule 8 will no longer apply.

* * *

><p>And so, with the rules at hand, let's start, alright?<p>

Place your bets in the comments! The winners get internet cookies!


	3. Sound the War Drums!

**The Other Conflict**

**Chapter 1 – Sound the War Drums!**

**(Continuing on the same Sunday as the prologue)**

Tsubaki was lost entirely.

He is currently standing in one of those areas that your friends would bet you to go to for a few dollars, you know, those shady as hell places.

And being the stereotypical shady place, of course it has to be completed with winding alleys, no street lamps, no maps or signs and completed with people that look like psychopaths.

He gulped, but he was forced to continue. Damn it, why didn't he do the research and have Azusa be in charge of finding Saitou-kun?

* * *

><p>Backtrack.<p>

Saitou Kosei was Tsubaki and Azusa's old classmate, the prankster of the school. For a not small fee, he'd help you prank your enemies in ways that would make YOU cringe. It's not really illegal, but by his second year Saitou had made so much money he could afford to buy the latest bike models and the newest games.

Not that nobody hated him. He was disliked by everyone, but nobody dared to bully him as he could organize your worst nightmares in seconds. And his pranks are AWESOME. Heck, Tsubaki still has no idea how he manages to pull it off.

Yet somehow, this rich genius ended up living in this sort of place.

And Tsubaki, when the words `prank war' rang, he immediately thought of Saitou. He discovered his address buried in an old notebook of some sort. When did it get there anyways?

Alright, back to reality.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki was seriously crept out. A seiyuu like him should never have to go to places like this, yet here he is, all shrunken and miserable and cautious. His white dyed hair did nothing to help him blend into the shadows.<p>

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

`AHHHHHHDON'THURTMEI'LLGIVEYOUALLMYMONEY!' he screamed the string of words as he jumped a few feet into the air.

`Asahina-kun?'

Hearing this, Tsubaki immediately blushed. He turned around to see the questioning face of his old classmate wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

`Oh, Saitou-kun! I was looking for you!' he said, brightening up immediately. At least this would bring his mind off that embarrassing moment.

`Huh? Why?'

`Uh…' Tsubaki thought hard on how to tell him that he, a grown man accidently joined a prank war and wants to crush his other brothers. `Can we talk somewhere else?'

* * *

><p>`So, you want to get back at your friend who is cheating with your girlfriend, huh?' Saitou asked, putting down his glass of lemon tea and crossing his legs.<p>

`Yeah,' Tsubaki replied, much happier as he was out of that dreadful place and is currently in a sunny, NORMAL café. He had made up an entire story on how he wanted to get non-harmful revenge on an enemy, with pranks.

`Asahina-kun, be honest.' Saitou's reply shocked Tsubaki.

`What gave it away?!' Tsubaki asked, almost falling off the chair and almost knocking over his hot chocolate.

Saitou smiled. `If that was the case, I'd had learnt from the gossip newspapers that you've got a girlfriend.'

* * *

><p>(15 minutes later)<p>

`I see.'

It was hard to tell whether Saitou was accepting of this story or having a slight bit of doubt at his (real) truthful story.

`So will you help me?' Tsubaki plead, almost ready to throw himself on the ground and beg. That was how much he was willing to do to keep Ema to himself.

`Alright. But here's the price.' Saito jotted down something on a napkin and pushed it to Tsubaki.

Ignoring the screaming protests of his nearly empty pocket (hey, that café was expensive.) he nodded immediately.

`Deal.'

They shook hands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Masaomi was having regrets at how this is going.<p>

Normally, he would have been quite happy to see his youngest brother so chipper, but him pouring over a large amount of prank books and websites was seriously a bit disturbing.

`Masa-nii, look! Should we send everyone an envelope of glitter?'

A chuckle. _NOOOOO! I'll have to clean everything up!_

`Ooooh! The classic water bucket trick! But using ping pong balls studded with toothpicks!'

_What have I done?_

`Legos! Something with Legos!'

_What went wrong when I taught him?_

`Masa-nii, how about…oh, what is this?'

Yep, Masaomi was tempted to call Ema back in from her long-awaited trip, if it can stop innocent Wataru from becoming a sociopath.

* * *

><p>Subaru only thought that he should do a prank with sports.<p>

_Natsu-nii, you are going down._

But what prank could he do with basketballs?

He thought and thought, but either than hitting Natsume with a basketball, he could not think of any pranks.

About running? Well…

Subaru continued to think hard, but as he thought the idea of an entire day with Ema gave him a blush on his face and he couldn't shake the image of Ema on the banisters, cheering him on and Natsume…

Wait.

Subaru just had the most amazing idea in the history of ideas.

Now he just has to wait for his chance.

* * *

><p>He had completely forgot about his challenge with Futo.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Futo is scribbling like mad. He doesn't want to result to petty things like trip wires or that sort of stuff. He is Futo, the greatest teenage pop idol of this century <strong>(ah, Futo, always so full of himself)<strong> and he will not result to such physical means! No, Asakura Futo (or Asahina Futo) is going to beat the rest of those idiotic brothers with his pure power!

He got out a list of all the brothers, crossed out the worthless ones and circled out Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume and Kaname. Yusuke and Iori are obviously in for the same reason, but Futo was not interested in beating that red-haired idiot or the prince. He completely denied that he didn't circle Iori because of how he managed to beat him last time at the wedding. Thinking again, he crossed out Kaname as well. The triplets will be his major target, and Futo knows EXACTLY the way to target each of them. He then circled Subaru. He had almost forgotten about his challenge. But then again, Subaru was too thick headed to do anything...

Heck, most of the family is rather narrow minded to do anything good.

Grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed his cell phone. Time to make some calls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a figure sat on his bed, smiling as he twirled a pencil in his hand. Oh, yes, this is his time.<p>

**Author's note:**

**Saitou Kosei is a random OC I made. By the way, Saitou is the surname.**

**Some random OCs will appear in the story, but they are not THAT important.**

**Oh, and I keep mentioning how Iori beat Futo once. If you've read the Brothers Conflict Purupuru, there's this chapter in the wedding part about how Futo sees girls flitting to Iori's side because of his charm, and tries to show that he's the most popular one by attracting his fangirls. Yet when Futo is surrounded by girls, Iori starts to offer blessings to the girls and they all flock to his side once more, and Futo realizes that he can never win.**

**I know that I'm focusing on Tsubaki, but that is because for the others I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with stuff.**

**I'm avoiding certain perspectives on purpose, which will be clear by a few chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, review answering time: (Yes, I got reviews!)<strong>

** PrinceIori:**

**I made Tsubaki a bit more mature and vengeful in the first chapter, as he is also quite serious when it comes to Ema's love. But as you see in this chapter, he's back to his normal childish form. But thanks for your comment!**

** nanahikari2000:**

**Yep, Iori's pranks are to look forward to! But they will mainly be focused on poor Kaname, although those who target Iori may get more than what they had bargained for…Heheheh…(devil horns sprout)**

** Guest:**

**Alright, I'll keep writing. Keep reading then, okay?**

** anshika:**

**NOOOOOOO DON'T KILL ME I UPDATE I UPDATE PLEASE!**

** Haruki-sempai:**

**Thanks for your comment! I had this idea after I searched for non-romantic comedic fanfictions and there were almost none, so well, why not make my own? I think that the crazier your idea, the more you should share it to others. Right?**

**Alright, that's it. Review, review and I'll get another chapter to you ASAP.**


	4. Unleash the Arrows!

**Author's Note:**

**Oh My God.**

**I managed to update!**

**And there are actually views, comments, follows and favourites on this thing! I love you guys.**

**Well, this chapter contains a lot of fast forwarding and backtracking. You have been warned.**

**It also contains what I refer to `high text' which is the result of what happens when I get a sugar rush and a laptop. You have also been warned.**

**The Other Conflict**

**Chapter Two – Unleash the Arrows!**

Ukyo woke up on Monday, at 6:44 a.m.

Just like any day, he woke up earlier than the alarm clock, which was set at 6:45.

Feeling around his bedside table, he grabbed his glasses, yanked them on and forced opened his eyes.

Just like any day.

And so he sat up groggily, ready to reprimand his alarm for being slow jokingly, just like any day.

But this was not any day.

And so Ukyo, on exactly 6:45, discovered that his alarm clock is currently submerged in a bucket of water.

* * *

><p>On 6:45 that Monday, the household was woken by a scream of `HIKARUUUUUUUUUU'.<p>

And yet only Ukyo can hear the sad, final muffled beeps of his dying alarm clock.

* * *

><p>Hikaru sneezed in his apartment's bed then groggily fell asleep again, exhausted after sneaking into the main complex late at night.<p>

* * *

><p>Iori was an early waker as well, as he walked to school.<p>

He had remembered to lock his door that night, secured with a chair fixed in such a way that even if anyone picklocks their way in, they may get more than they had bargained for. (a.k.a. a chair in their face)

The entire household had also locked their doors. The only one who didn't was Ukyo.

Iori was frankly surprised that the scream consisted of only one name.

So, as he walked to the kitchen for breakfast, he was not surprised at all when Ukyo was there seething, mincing up meat for breakfast as he completely demolished the pork while muttering the name of the fourth eldest brother.

But when he saw what was different with Ukyo today, he did his best to muffle his grin, and immediately muttered an excuse and ran out of the house.

He laughed all the way to school as he sent out silent congrats to Hikaru, and sent out text messages to the other brothers, warning them beforehand. Not that he didn't want to see Ukyo skewer them, but that he wanted to keep this prank up as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Ukyo did not understand why nobody came for breakfast today. Until he went to comb his hair and brush his teeth in front of the mirror, that is.<p>

His glasses were now brightly coloured cake shaped gag glasses.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and Azusa went to work together, just like any other day. Luckily, Azusa had read Iori's message for them, so they sneaked peeks at Ukyo's face and then hurried out of the house, trying to stifle their laughter until they got out of earshot.<p>

Azusa was constantly annoyed by Tsubaki as he would tell him Saitou's ideas, as well as his imitations of various brothers' reactions when they find that Team Twins had beat them.

Yet, their morning and afternoon passed by smoothly.

Good for them.

* * *

><p>Futo was a bit crept out.<p>

He was still in his pyjamas, currently reading a note containing a message from his deceased father.

* * *

><p><em>Futo, my dear son,<em>

_I need to warn you before it's too late._

_Be prepared, doom is imminent._

_I cannot stop them, be careful_

_STOP ENDANGERING YOURSELF, THEY ARE COMING_

* * *

><p>The note was hastily written in no handwriting that Futo recognized, and it was tattered, crumpled and the last G was stretched out as if the person writing had been dragged away while finishing the note.<p>

His door was locked, and tied to a buzzer ever since yesterday afternoon. If anyone tried to lock pick their way in, it would have woke him up.

Yet now he frowned at the door, undisturbed with no sign of anyone entering.

* * *

><p>Is his intruder really this inhuman being, the ghost of his father?<p>

Shivering with slight goosebumps, he tried to tell himself that this was most likely a prank from his more inventive brothers, but the more paranoid part of his mind told him: _Is this something that a human can do?_

Shrugging off his worries, Futo looked at his watch and sighed. He didn't want to be late for school.

* * *

><p>Natsume had a very peaceful day.<p>

So peaceful he was almost wary.

He was right to worry. This peace will not last.

* * *

><p>Louis was the only one in the house who didn't wake during Ukyo's alarm clock's death.<p>

But his second scream woke him up immediately.

* * *

><p>It was about 3 o'clock when things started to become…uh…fun(?).<p>

* * *

><p>Yusuke was the first to return home, and after checking that he was the only one left, he started drawing up more plans and positioning them in certain areas.<p>

Wataru was supposed to return earlier than him, but he was off buying materials.

Oh well.

Looking at the trap he made for dear Futo, he was quite happy, although it's so simple.

* * *

><p>According to the normal timetable, Futo should be back by 15 minutes at exactly 3:45. Giggling <strong>(yes, he actually giggles)<strong> he waited patiently on the fifth floor balcony, hiding behind the sofa with a camera.

* * *

><p>14 minutes. He giggled again in anticipation.<p>

Then 13. He went to get popcorn.

12. He got the popcorn.

11. He waited.

10. Is his watch slow?

9. Waiting…

8. Waiting…

7. ARRRRGHHGHHG

6. FUTO COME HOME NOWWWWWWW

5. Wait, five minutes left?!

4. He was counting down in seconds.

3. He realized that he had left the camera in the kitchen.

2. He returned with the camera.

1. OH MAH GOD ONE MINUTE ONE MINUTE ONE MINUTE!

And….nothing happened.

* * *

><p>The seconds ticked by as Yusuke hid behind the sofa.<p>

And then more.

And more.

Still, nothing happened.

* * *

><p>FAST FORWARD TO 15 MINUTES AGO…<p>

* * *

><p>Futo groaned in despair.<p>

He wanted to return home as soon as possible, but somehow he was stuck in a traffic jam.

Why? Because walking home is too mainstream. Futo had more style, hence he had a private driver that was assigned to him.

Actually the car and driver belonged to his recording company, as Futo had received several cases of fangirls attacking him midway to school or back. He even almost got kidnapped, and he vividly remembered when some girl tried to flash him but was held back by his other fangirls.

He shuddered. No, he did not want to ever remember this ever again.

He opened the car doors, to the protest of his driver. But at this rate, walking home would be faster than being stuck in this jam.

* * *

><p>BACK TO PRESENT<p>

* * *

><p>Yusuke felt like sulking.<p>

The clock now showed that it was 5 minutes past the original return time.

But then, he couldn't waste this chance, huh?

* * *

><p>Futo slow jogged his way back home, occasionally ducking into alleys to prevent anyone seeing his face.<p>

He could already see the back of the complex, and he jogged a little faster.

* * *

><p>THAT'S IT!<p>

Yusuke had enough. He left, but as he reached the lift he heard the door opening…

Immediately he turned, but he was too late to take a picture.

He could only watch as the bucket of iced, dyed water poured itself onto…

Wait, WHAT?

* * *

><p>FAST FORWARD~<p>

* * *

><p>Kaname sneezed. He was currently walking back home, after he had gotten out of work early due to his minor cold. He'll be better with rest, but Club Buddha had insisted. Well, he did get a free holiday, so he's not complaining.<p>

As he walked to the complex, he watched as the entire thing happened…right as the bucket landed on his brother…

* * *

><p>Futo heard Kaname scream.<p>

Immediately he turned and ran. If Kaname screams, Futo would rather not face whatever it is.

* * *

><p>BACK TO PRESENT…<p>

* * *

><p>Yusuke ran.<p>

He was SOOOOOO dead.

The scream rang out.

He bolted into his room and locked the door, running out onto his outdoor balcony and contemplated whether tying his bed sheets into rope would be a sufficient escape plan.

He watched as Futo ran back into the streets.

* * *

><p>FAST FORWARD A BIT MORE…<p>

* * *

><p>Ukyo sighed. He could not get the idea of killing Hikaru out of his mind after that disastrous morning, so he completed his work extra quickly so that he can go home and relax extra early.<p>

He checked his watch. It showed 15:48.

He liked his watch. He got it along with the new alarm clock he just bought.

Speaking of alarm clocks, Hikaru will be eating with them tonight. Oh, he is SO going to get an earful and at least one frying pan to the face.

Arriving at the door, he realized that it wasn't locked. Really, he's going to have a talk with the rest of the brothers.

As he pushed the door, the world paused for one second. Then as if in slow motion, the bucket fell, spilling the dye and ice cubes onto his perfectly ironed suit, and the water running into his bag, everywhere, the blasted drops of pink dye colouring his blond hair.

He stood in silence, but then as he noticed the water streaming into his new watch, the bucket, willing to complete one last evil deed before its execution, dropped on his head and knocking off his glasses, the clanging noise never stopping as it bounced off Ukyo's head and landed right on his glasses.

That was the last straw.

* * *

><p>Ukyo was entirely silent as he caught sight of the broken glasses, his new watch with water damage, his now pink suit and hair and the dripping bag, most likely containing a now water damaged alarm clock as well.<p>

The bucket stopped rolling.

It was also the moment when Kaname started to scream as he caught sight of Ukyo's face and sensed the tendrils of his wrath curling around everyone in the entire world.

* * *

><p>As the others returned home, they had a feeling they should not be near Ukyo.<p>

As they passed by Yusuke's room, they heard muffled prayers.

As they passed by Kaname's room, some could swear they felt shaking and shivering fear.

As they passed by Futo's room, they heard nothing. He had not yet returned.

* * *

><p>It was actually relatively quiet, the night punctuated only by small screams by some as they get caught by simple pranks that were set and forgotten by Yusuke.<p>

This `peace' lasted till dinner.

* * *

><p>Hikaru thought that after what he had done he would be congratulated by many siblings. It was quite a funny prank, and he had resisted the urge to sharpie his face.<p>

But when he arrived he was surprised by the eerily gloomy, silent and peaceful atmosphere. He expected like, nerf guns, all-out war, etc. Yet, what is with this aura?

He felt like he wanted to set up a few pranks, but at the same time it was almost as if the air in the room will suffocate him if he so much as talks. What is going on?

* * *

><p>At about seven, Futo had returned, also surprised by the lack of people trying to kill, I mean prank him. What is going on?<p>

* * *

><p>So, dinner time. Yusuke and Kaname managed to crawl out of their rooms, although they looked like they've just seen death itself. Kaname looked a little shell-shocked, to the surprise of Iori.<p>

As they sat together, the room was deathly quiet, broken only by the clang of dishes as Ukyo made his way out with platters of food.

Kaname flinched a little, but Ukyo looked dangerously calm and neutral.

As Ukyo made his way back into the kitchen, the glint on his glasses were missed by all but one.

Hikaru tried to ignore this silence as he helped himself to the spaghetti. He was starving!

But as he and many others bit into the spaghetti they realized that they have landed in living hell.

Literally.

* * *

><p>He choked as the ghost pepper kicked in, and next to him Tsubaki was rasping for air while Azusa grabbed his glass of water and drank it in seconds. Hikaru tried to follow him and drank, yet the burning worsened. In the end, he poured the water over his head, desperate to cool himself down. Many followed.<p>

Wataru stared in concern as Subaru's face became redder than a firetruck and Yusuke was desperately clawing the air, his face also redder than his hair.

Kaname had luckily not touched the pasta yet, and he stared in horror as Iori, as if a miracle, finished up the rest of his spaghetti without breaking a sweat. Next to him, Futo and Masaomi were offering their water to the others who had ate the pasta.

`Milk…' said Louis, who had also not ate any yet. `Milk is the best cure for spicy foods…'

The brothers basically pushed each other away as they ran to the kitchen, as an eerily calm Ukyo stood behind the counter, a few cups of milk ready already.

As they drank, many spat the milk out again. The milk was mixed with **(dun dun dun…)** water!

Tears streaming out of their eyes, they gulped down the offending milk-water, and Ukyo would pour them another cup, with even more water content.

After about 15 minutes, Hikaru could finally feel his tongue. As he looked through tear glazed eyes to his elder brother, he, along with all the other brothers, learnt one important lesson.

* * *

><p>Do not prank the one who cooks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**A moment of silence for Ukyo's dead alarm clock. We will all miss it so. Along with his new alarm clock, his new watch and his glasses. You have died a hero's death.**

**The habits of Ukyo are from a drama cd, narrating his day. I found it hilarious that he tries to wake before his alarm clock and reprimands it for being late, so I included it.  
>Am I including supernatural stuff into this fanfic? Well, why not, we've gone so far after all!<strong>

**Futo is one lucky brat.**

**Ukyo is one unlucky mom. I liked picking on him a bit too much.**

**Actually, everyone is going to get picked on in this fic. So in a way I'm being fair. Plus, Ukyo's one of my favourites, hence the ending.**

**This was quite an uneventful first day, mainly because the more serious brothers have not yet started to play their pranks, and also Ukyo's aura of doom helps as well.**

**If anyone did not understand the dinner scene, Ukyo has spiked the spaghetti with ghost peppers, the first pepper to score over 1 million scovilles (Jalapeños are only about 1000-4000 as a comparison), it is not the hottest pepper but it's hot enough.**

**Does anyone here actually drink milk with water? I think it tastes horrible. But if you like it, well… your choice.**

**By the way, did you see the OVAs yet? Not episode 12.5, but the Christmas Episode (see it on Youtube) and the Valentine's Day Episode (I saw it on dailymotion). What is your opinion?**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Answering Time!<strong>

**MikaraRinna:**

**Thanks for your review! Look forward to the moment when the normally serious start pranking, I've had a lot of fun planning certain things…(joins you in evil laugh). But sadly, Ema could not react to them as in this story she's in a study camp.**

**Haruki-senpai:**

**Thanks for sharing this with your friends, and tell them to keep reading! And Natsume will have the shock of his life…by both Subaru and other people…**

**Heh, `that person' will not be revealed until the final chapters though. But who do you think it is?**

**anshika:**

**WELP, DON'T PRANK MEEEEEE! *draws out sword in defence***

**P.S. I'm a girl.**

**Apple-chan:**

**Don't worry, things will only heat up more from now on. In fact, it will feature (SPOILERS) ghosts, guns, and bombs. Yep, I'm really planning those to be in the fic. Heheheh.**

**Review, review please!**


End file.
